Second Chances
by SibylVanestiel
Summary: Present Dean and Future Cas play a game. Future 2014 Endverse. Slash. Mild Angst.


"Please Dean, I need this."

The former angel presses the cuffs into the hunter's hands, but no matter how he begs, how he pleads, Dean is immoveable.

"Cas, you know why I can't," Dean throws the restrains across the room, and forcefully pulls the fallen angel to him, devouring his lips. "Anything else, Cas, but not this. You know why." He whispers into Castiel's open mouth, as he moans for more.

He knows why Dean can't do this, why he shouldn't have asked it of _this_ Dean at all, the one still unjaded from the pain of losing Sam to Lucifer. The memories of hell still haunt this Dean from the past. Present Dean no longer has any hang ups about what is right or wrong- only what is best for the greater good. His fearless leader in this time doesn't feel the needs Castiel does anymore.

The Dean of his own time lost his desire for any kind of functioning relationship years before. The Dean he knows now is not the same one he fell in love with, not the one he pined for, and wept for. That was the Dean he stood by and watched destroy himself, while everyone around him died. There was no love lost on his part, and often he would still dream of the early days when he held out hope of his love being returned, but now he was something else entirely.

A different kind of creature; one that feeds his appetites with booze and pills and pussy. Humanity didn't corrupt him, his lost grace didn't change him, Dean Winchester did. He accepted his role, knew there was nothing but to go on fighting and possibly dying because Dean needed him, no matter how much he pushed the former angel away.

Now, _this_ Dean from before the change, from before his wings were clipped, from before life happened, from before the losses; was standing before him and he had the chance to take it. He wanted this Dean to see him, to see what he had always had, but didn't know it. He wanted this Dean to make him his own.

He is pleased to see _this_ Dean respond in some way to him, and it reminds him of how it used to be, before Sam said yes.

Lowering himself before the young hunter he kneels and makes quick work of the buckle and zipper preventing him access. This willing version of Dean changes his posture and Castiel takes it as a sign he is ready. His soft lips caress the tip before he plunges Dean into his mouth. The moan comes first, as he knew it would, slowly followed by the bucking of hips he has missed so much.

Smiling up at his saviour he asks again, "Please, Dean. I may not be immortal, but you won't break me. Just give in If you don't enjoy it, we can go back to the way you like things." He retrieves the cuffs quickly, before Dean from the past can clear his head and holds them up.

"On the bed." Dean replies, his voice gruff and heady.

The chain is short and the bed frame high, so Cas's arms are above his head and bound tightly when Dean clicks them closed.

"You know this would never work on me, right? I can pick those in a second." His quip is designed to cover his discomfort at the idea of what he is about to do, but Castiel doesn't answer, just nods and smiles, waiting for the fun to begin, knowing.

Removing the fallen angel's clothing quickly, Dean does begin to feel the excitement of having Cas at his mercy. He climbs atop the splayed body and slowly pinches the nipples standing out on the pale flesh before him. The former angel's body responds with a twitch and Dean realizes he might like this idea.

Grabbing a handful of dark hair he watches as those blue eyes widen in desperation, but still his angel says nothing. He pulls Cas's hair back causing his mouth to fall open as he teases his cock around the angel's mouth and over his tongue. "You like that?"

The moan that results makes him believe that no matter what Castiel says, he will always be Dean's angel.

Slicking his hand with Cas's own mixture of pre-cum and saliva he rubs along the tight flesh he plans to make his home. Lifting his legs to his shoulders and his ass to his waist, he gives no warning before pressing into him. The tightness that surrounds his cock gives Dean what he needs most- the contact he craves.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard," He says, a look of anger on his face as he grits his teeth and begins to move "today, you're my little bitch."

"Use me." Castiel cries out as Dean thrusts, moving all the way to the tip before forcing himself back in.

"I want to see your hand on your cock, knowing I am the reason you're hard." The former angel reaches down and strokes in time with Dean's own movements as they grow faster and harder.

He can see the lust and hate mixed on Dean's face. He is angry at the world, at his choices, at his circumstance and he is going to take it out on this angel the best way he knows how. The sound of skin smacking skin is not enough, so Dean turns his face away and bites down on Cas's leg, holding tight until he tastes blood in his mouth. Castiel howls, but neither of them stop stoking and pounding.

Dean can feel his climax rising so he leans forward, bending the former angel in half as he assaults his lips once again, cumming with a shout that forces him to release Cas's soft lip between his teeth. Castiel shudders and releases himself into a pool on his chest and neck.

Dean throws his angel the used towel and stalks out of the shack, not even looking back.

Castiel smiles to himself, _I knew he would like it._


End file.
